


Location

by Superpennyable



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chim's Dad is a dick and he knows it, Friendship, Gen, Hugs all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable
Summary: I've been working on this for over a month. This turned from a mini-vent thing to something entirely different. The relationship Chimney has with his dad hits SO close to home for me and I wanted to write something like this.So without further ado, please enjoy, leave comments, kudos are very appriciated!
Kudos: 20





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for over a month. This turned from a mini-vent thing to something entirely different. The relationship Chimney has with his dad hits SO close to home for me and I wanted to write something like this.  
> So without further ado, please enjoy, leave comments, kudos are very appriciated!

Chimney knew he made a mistake as soon as the notification popped up.  
  
He saw the name, reread the name, re-reread the name, and still couldn't bring himself to unlock his phone. It's as if his hands were stuck in the hovering position of tapping.  
  
His father was an odd case. He always assumed that all Chimney wanted from him was money, and while that was the case when he was first getting on his feet and looking for a steady job in America, it's like he didn't even care that he had stopped calling. But Chimney did. Despite their relationship, he wanted to at least hear his voice occasionally, not drop him one day out of nowhere and never call back.  
  
He felt a knot starting to form in his stomach. He didn't want to press accept yet he had to know what he was doing all this time. Where was he while Chimney was working his ass off constantly, trying to make something of himself?  
  
He tapped the photo. He scrunched his face.  
  
Was that his father in that photo? He looks... older. Much older than he remembers. His hair had wisps of gray in it, his face had some wrinkles. But it was like looking into a mirror 20 years in the future. (which was scary to think about…)  
  
It was him alright. But instead of the usual photo of seriousness, he was with a little kid on his lap, and a teen leaning next to him.  
  
And he was smiling.  
  
His dad was smiling, full teeth on display.  
  
It felt as if he was mocking Chimney.   
  
He felt hurt. What a surprise.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone knew something was off. He was more silent, going through commands. He gave people comfort, but they could tell his heart wasn't in it all the way. 

As soon as they came back, Chimney went upstairs onto the couch and got on his phone.  
  
He felt eyes on him, but his mind was too distracted to care. He kept looking at the image that was stuck on his phone, becoming more frustrated with his father for just forgetting about him altogether. He should have seen it coming, but it still got him into a rut.

Chimney waited for the familiar sound of Skype…

The ringing dropped before he could even take his hand off the mouse. ‘Of course,’, he thought bitterly as he closes the laptop.

The beer bottle in his hand was his company for tonight. Plus, the 2 empty ones that were rolling on the ground. The TV droned on while the computer became warm on his lap.

He shouldn’t be bothered by the photo. He was a grown man for God’s sake, he has a good life, good job with people that care about him and his well-being.

So why was this dumb thing affecting his whole mood? It’s such bullshit, again his dad is controlling his life all over again and again, ruining it by being over him as if he’s saying ‘hey, you’ll never be great like your brother or me.’

The screen began to blur, his throat beginning to hurt as he fails at stifling his frustrated whine. ~~~~

Halfway through the current bottle in his hand, he throws his laptop open, glaring at the screen before clicking on the blue and white S.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Think you overdid it a bit, Chim?”

All he got in response was the strong sound of retching.

Bobby should have paid more attention to Chimney. He knew that he and his father didn’t have the best relationship, but he didn’t think about _how much_ it affected his friend. To the point where after 3 calls, he raced over and almost broke down the door. (Chimney threw open the door cradling a trash can, only in loungers and white as a ghost.)

Speaking of, the man in question finally set the trash can and leaned back in exhaustion. A water bottle was handed to him, but he didn’t make any motion to grab at it.

“You need to drink something.”

“I just did that last night.” His voice was rough.

“I meant something that doesn’t make you do,” Bobby waves at the trash can in slight disgust, “that all morning. Plus, it’s healthy.”

Chimney glared before finally grabbing the water bottle and tearing open the top.

“Just don’t- “

He heard coughing. “Chug it.”

The water bottle slammed on the table, its content splashing out.

“Would I make a good son?”

_Not again._ His heart slowed down for the second time in his life. His mouth was stuck.

“I mean, would you even be proud of me?”

“Howie, of course I would. You’ve done a lot and you have grown so much.”

“Well so has everyone else.” He bit back, tensing up a bit before. “I mean…a lot of things happened to all of us, both good and bad. I just…” He threw up his hands.

For the first time since he got here, Bobby walked over to the couch and sat down across from him, looking at the man he has gotten to know for all these years.

Aside from the slight paleness, he looked…anxious. His leg didn’t stop moving, and he was now leaning forward on the sofa.

“My dad and I haven’t spoken since the whole rebar thing, but he followed me on Facebook yesterday. Along with showing me his new family. In just one photo he replaced me completely, and then my day just fucking blew up in my face. My dad’s something else, every time I did something right, he would always find something to pick at. It got tiring after the first time, and now it’s happening all over again! All he had to do was forget about me altogether.” He looked to Bobby; his eyes wet with tears. “It feels like every time something good happens to me, I get punched in the gut and left to scramble to safety before I get screwed over again. The only thing that went right yesterday was that I had some beers left in the fridge.”

Bobby frowned. This one person was affecting Chimney’s whole attitude about himself and he was not having that. He reached over and gently clapped his shoulder. “Chim, let me say right now, and you can punch or slap me later for it. Your father is not worth any of your time, worry and heartache. You are one of the kindest, most hard-working men that I’ve ever seen and worked with, and if that isn’t enough reason for your father to be proud of you, then forget about him. Because there are so many people that will tell you themselves that they are so proud of you.” He emphasized, warmly smiling at his friend who took him off guard by pulling him into a hug.

Which he gladly returned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
